Chapter 48
Chapter 48 is titled "Leave That Path Alone". Cover Page Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles Vol. 10: "Parting with a Formidable Enemy". Buggy bids Gaimon farewell and leaves the island on a raft. Short Summary Don Krieg is surprised to learn that Zeff is alive. Knowing that Zeff is an infamous former pirate, who journeyed to and returned from the Grand Line safely, Don Krieg inquires about the journal Zeff kept while traveling. When Zeff refuses to hand over the journal, Don Krieg announces his intentions to steal the journal along with the ship. The Baratie chefs shout that they are ready to protect their restaurant, while Luffy challenges Don Krieg to fight, after exclaiming that he will become the Pirate King. Angered, Don Krieg takes the food back to his subordinates and gives the Baratie Chefs and the Straw Hats an ultimatum: to either surrender the ship along with Zeff's journal or to be killed by him once he returns. After Don Krieg leaves, Gin reveals that Hawk-Eye is responsible for decimating Krieg's fleet. Upon hearing this, Zoro shows a shocked expression. Long Summary Don Krieg is surprised to learn that Zeff is alive. Zeff replies nonchalantly to Don Krieg that it has nothing to do with him, whether he is dead or alive, and that he is living as a cook now. Krieg is amused and comments that from his point of view, Zeff is not living as a chef by choice, but because it is the only thing he can do. Zeff is angered but does not say a word. Krieg then proceeds to tell the story of Red Leg Zeff, a once infamous pirate, who refused to use his hands in battle as he was a master of kicking. His destructive kicks could pulverize bedrock, and leave a clear imprint on steel. He was both the chef and captain of his own crew and he obtained his epithet, Red Leg, from his legs being dyed in the blood of his enemies after a fight. According to rumor, Zeff was supposed to have died in a shipwreck. Krieg deduces that Zeff only managed to survive the shipwreck by sacrificing his leg. Therefore, Krieg concludes that Zeff is unable to fight anymore, forcing him to retire as a pirate and instead becoming the chef of the Baratie. Sanji is visibly shocked upon hearing the story, but Zeff acts indifferent saying that he still has his hands, which allows him to cook. Zeff questions what Krieg is getting at and Krieg replies that, since Zeff once traveled to the Grand Line and returned safely, he must have a log of this journey, and that he wants it for his future journeys. Zeff confirms that he does indeed have a log, but refuses to hand it over since he sees it as a memento of his former life. Frustrated, Krieg declares that he will then have to take Zeff's log by force. Krieg acknowledges that he came back from the Grand Line defeated, but claims this is only due to a lack of information. Upon stating this, Krieg again declares that he will steal Zeff's log, along with the Baratie. This angers the Baratie Chefs, and they declare that they will not let Krieg take their home from them. The chefs advance towards Krieg but get pushed back by his attacks. Krieg laughs and claims that once he gets Zeff's log, he will reassemble his pirate fleet and then find One Piece, in order to become the greatest pirate of the era. This causes Luffy to stand up and challenge Krieg. Luffy states that he himself will become the Pirate King. Zoro, sitting next to Usopp at a table, casually asks Luffy if he needs a hand. Luffy says that there is no need, as he can handle it himself. Krieg laughs at Luffy's small crew, and tells Luffy to stop messing around. Krieg tells Luffy that even with his fleet of 50 ships carrying a crew of over 5,000 people, they were wiped out in a week, which Krieg still claims is because of a lack of information. This information intrigues Zoro, but terrifies Usopp. Krieg then leaves the restaurant to feed his starving crew, and gives everyone an ultimatum- either hand over Zeff's log and the Baratie ship, or they will all die. This leaves the chefs in a dilemma; either fight or run away. They end up deciding to protect the Baratie, as it is the only place where they all feel accepted. Meanwhile, Gin apologizes to everyone for the behavior of his captain, and tells them of the fierceness of the Grand Line, especially after the crew was almost annihilated by just Dracule Mihawk. Zoro is intrigued upon hearing this while Usopp is terrified. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zeff's epithet, Red Leg, refers to his leg being dyed in the blood of his enemies after a fight. *Zeff was both a chef and a captain back during his pirate days. *Zeff was supposed to have died in an accident but only lost his leg. This resulted in an inability to fight, causing Zeff to retire as a pirate. *Zeff once entered the Grand Line, returned safely, and wrote a log about his journey. Don Krieg wants the log, so he can learn more about the Grand Line before going back. *Krieg's crew was almost destroyed by a man with the eyes of a hawk on the crew's seventh day on the Grand Line. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 48 de:Sono Kōro, yame toki na it:Capitolo 48 Category:Volume 6